Electrical utility companies distribute electrical power from generation stations to residential users along overhead and underground cable networks. The power cables are relatively thick, inflexible and heavily insulated compared to the two-conductor domestic cable used for the distribution circuits inside residence and office buildings, and are commensurately more difficult to handle while making connections. A typical cable may have a center core conductor of quarter inch diameter, surrounded by insulation and a semi-conducting jacket, with several neutral wire strands spaced in a concentric pattern around the jacket and themselves enclosed by an outer sheaf protective jacket.
It is difficult for a single installer to make connections. He is frequently working on a pole, aerial lift or in a ditch where his movement is limited. He has to position, measure and cut the cable, strip the outer jacket, gather and twist the neutral wires into a single conductor, cut away the semi-conducting jacket and insulation to expose the center core conductor, crimp or twist an appropriate connector to the core, make the connection and wrap it with an insulating cover. Much of the time he will be working with one hand, as the other is occupied with holding the cable. The razor sharp blades used to open the jackets and cut away insulation, and the cable cutting and crimping tools can, and too frequently do, cause accidental injuries because of the required one-hand operation.
In view of this background, it would be beneficial to the installer to provide him with a device which enables him to clamp a length of cable in a desired position and thereby free both hands to prepare and make the cable connections. Such device should be capable of attachment to any suitable fixed structure in the vicinity, yet able to clamp the cable at any angle to the structure. It should further be small enough for use in narrow confines, light enough to be carried while climbing a ladder or pole, easy to install, adjust and use, and should not damage the cable.